


make this place (our) home

by Quilly



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Multi, No Incest, in which Pokemon Champion Selene is very excited to see her spouses, pokepolyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 21:25:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10447881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quilly/pseuds/Quilly
Summary: It's been a while since Selene has seen all of her spouses, but a quiet night in is just what the doctor ordered.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is by far the most bizarre ship I've ever tried to explain to other people, but I had fun with it! Very low Pokemon presence in this one; maybe if I write more, I'll go into them, but for now...fluff, fluff everywhere.

The Alolan view never got old, Selene decided as Charizard swooped across the sky. Hoenn’s tropics were pretty in a wild sort of way, but she preferred Alola’s sweet-scented wilderness, herself. Not long, she thought, and felt the warm glow of anticipation spread through her chest. Mount Lanakila loomed, and she’d definitely stop by later, but other things required her attention.

She had Charizard drop her at Route 1. “Thanks,” she smiled, tossing a berry in the air for Charizard to gulp down. It did so, growled a thanks, and took off. Selene watched it fly for a moment, then took a deep breath of sultry Alolan air, thick in her lungs after the thin atmosphere of Sinnoh. The walk to Iki Town was one of her favorites, despite it being completely uphill and a little overgrown. She’d go see her mother soon, but other people with much more sporadic schedules took priority at the moment.

It was on the twilight side of evening when she made it to the village. Most folks were inside eating dinner, which was fine by her; her adoring public tended to slow her down at the exact wrong moments (not that she was at all complaining about being famous). In the center of the square, where the battling platform stood, she heard the sound of battlers in training and grinned, because booming over the top of them…

“That’s really great!” Hau yelled as Selene cleared the crest of the hill. “Keep up that pace, you guys! One more rep! One, two, three—” Selene kept to the edge of the square, positively beaming now. Hau seemed to have lost his shirt again, displaying his impressive collection of tattoos as well as his impressive collection of muscles. Lights were on in the Kahuna’s hut, so it was a good chance someone else was also home—

“Selene!” Hau roared, and Selene braced herself for the incoming bear hug as Hau launched himself off the platform and ran at her in a dead-out sprint. His mega-watt smile only grew once he had her in his arms, swinging her around and shouting her name as she laughed and wrapped her own arms around his neck. “I didn’t know you were coming! The Champion Summit was supposed to last—”

“I cut out a little early,” Selene said breathlessly as Hau set her down, only to twirl her once and dip her, grinning. “What, a Champion can’t want to hurry home to see her beautiful wife and husbands?”

“Not if it gets you in trouble!” a voice said behind them, and Selene tilted her head back, grinning as Lillie walked up, long blond hair pulled back and green eyes sparkling. Selene tilted her head a little further and kissed Lillie as she leaned down to meet her. Upside down angle aside, Lillie kisses were the best, and Selene was a little sorry when she pulled back, though Lillie’s smile was just as great. Selene’s regret was forgotten when she lifted her head back up and Hau took Lillie’s place for what most bystanders would call an embarrassing amount of time (but in Selene’s book, time spent letting Hau physically express his affection was well worth it).

“Where’s Grumpy Gills?” Selene asked, grinning when a pointed cough behind Hau’s back revealed Grumpy Gills’ location.

“That is not my name,” Gladion said flatly, stepping around Hau as he set Selene on her feet and keeping a straight face as Selene hugged him. His arms locking tight around her betrayed him. “Welcome home,” he whispered into her hair, and though he rolled his eyes, he rewarded Selene’s upturned pout and tiptoed straining with the smooch she desired.

“It’s been a while since we’ve all been home,” Hau said, putting his arm around Lillie’s waist. Selene noticed the platform was deserted and decided Hau’s class considered itself dismissed once their teacher disappeared. “I’m thinking game night!”

“Arceus, no,” Gladion growled, then swore in a much higher tone when Selene sneakily tickled his side. He took several steps away from her, scowling and crossing his arms, but moved no further when Selene closed the distance again.

“Aw, babe, come on,” Hau pouted, following suit with Lillie as she stepped closer to Selene and Gladion to hold Selene’s hand. “That was one time!”

“We do not speak of that incident,” Gladion grumbled.

“Your hair grew back just fine, though,” Lillie said, and Gladion glared at her. She smiled her sweetest Little Sister smile and he rolled his eyes. “I think it would be quite fun!”

“It’s not fun, because Selene cheats and then we spend the rest of the night trying to figure out how she did it,” Gladion muttered, but as the rest began walking towards the hut his complaining petered out. Selene grabbed his hand as well and swung her hands back and forth, absolutely relishing the feeling. It really had been a long time since all four of them had been together at once.

“So that’s a solid maybe, then,” Hau said, and Gladion tsked as the girls laughed. Selene was pleased to find the inside of the Kahuna hut was well-kept; Hau had a tendency to rush around like a hurricane made of sunshine, and mess followed in his wake (Hala would have been horrified at the sight she found after a months-long trek through Kanto and Johto, he had always kept the place neat, but he knew his grandson better than most, so maybe not). The king-sized bed that took up nearly the entire bedroom space was a tangle of dirty laundry and sheets, which led Selene to suspect Lillie had been the one hard at work cleaning and not Hau, but that was also normal. Once inside she made a beeline for the refrigerator, but Lillie’s hand pulled her back.

“I haven’t had a chance to go shopping yet,” she said.

“Lillie threw out all of my very tasty and definitely not spoiled takeout leftovers,” Hau sighed, hopping up on one of the kitchen counters.

“Most of them were growing mold, Hau, that isn’t healthy,” Lillie protested.

“Excuse you, it is very healthy. Check me out!” Hau said, flexing. Gladion punched him in the gut and Hau wheezed, doubling over.

“This moron wouldn’t be alive if Lillie and I didn’t stop by now and then to make sure he eats real food,” Gladion sniffed, settling back against the counter with his arm resting on Hau’s leg. Hau scrunched his hand through Gladion’s hair, then pulled it a little, grinning when Gladion smacked his belly again.

“Well, if there’s nothing left in the kitchen, I can order stuff,” Selene said.

“Selene, you buy food for us all the time, surely we—”

“It’s my pleasure, Lils,” Selene interrupted, bringing Lillie’s hand up to her mouth to kiss her knuckles. “I’m never home as much as I want to be, so let me use up this ridiculous Champion’s salary on the people I love most.”

“Hey, I bet between your stipend and Lillie’s Aether Foundation fortune, we could afford a summer home in every region,” Hau said thoughtfully.

“The upkeep would bankrupt us,” Gladion monotoned. “One home is enough.”

“I guess so,” Hau said, then laughed. “A private island would be way more exciting!”

“Hau, you’re an idiot,” Gladion muttered as Selene laughed and Lillie smiled.

“That’s why you love me,” Hau said, and Gladion’s cheeks turned pink as he folded his arms.

“I admitted to no such thing.”

As one Hau and Selene shoved their left hands in his direction, and Gladion sighed loudly as Hau waggled his ring finger, on which was a triple-stacked wedding band; Selene and Lillie had the same. Gladion flexed his own ring-bedecked hand and then shoved both hands in his pockets, grimacing as Hau planted a sloppy wet kiss on his cheek.

“So, takeout?” Selene said, and without waiting for a reply began placing an order to the nearest Malasada Shop. While she talked, the others moved to the living room, sitting on the couch and chairs (or in Gladion’s case, artfully draping himself across his armchair). Selene caught bits and pieces of their conversation in between talking to the shop’s employee, and heard her name frequently. Once the order was placed, she divebombed the couch, setting her head in Hau’s lap and legs in Lillie’s, and wiggled around to make herself as comfortable as possible.

“You’re needier than most Lillipups,” Gladion said loudly, to which Selene replied with a rude gesture and an equally rude fart noise. Lillie slapped her shin, but lovingly; Selene knew Lillie was far too used to her brother’s antics and Selene’s, for that matter, to care much. Hau was stroking his fingers through Selene’s hair, anyway, so that’s where she was, headspace-wise.

The evening turned to night. The malasadas came, and were eaten (Hau’s with gusto). Jokes were made, tales were told, stories were swapped, and by the time Selene started to get sleepy, the four of them were tucked up on the couch together, Lillie and Gladion bracketing the sides, and they had all lapsed into the comfortable silence of people who had known each other for too long to be worried about filling it. Hau was humming, sifting Lillie’s hair through his fingers, and Gladion had allowed both Hau and Selene to capture his hands, though Selene was situated more securely in his personal space and the angle was a little less awkward. Through the open windows of the hut, cool night breezes caressed exposed skin and ruffled leftover malasada wrappers, and the sounds of nighttime Pokemon calling to each other made for a pleasant melody.

“How’s your mom?” Selene asked, and while the quiet that followed was not nearly as leaden as it used to be when anyone brought Lusamine up, it was by no means comfortable.  Gladion’s fingers tightened around hers.

“She’s been asking about you,” Lillie yawned. “And about ‘sweet Hau’.” The sweet Hau in question flashed a crooked smile but didn’t open his eyes. “She fades in and out, most days.”

“I should go visit her,” Selene said, almost to herself. Lillie made a small noise of agreement. Behind Selene, Gladion released a measured sigh.

“I should go with you,” he said, but grudgingly.

“She’d love to see you, too, Gladion,” Lillie said through another yawn. Gladion grunted.

“We can all go,” Hau said, his voice roughened with tiredness. “Tomorrow. We’ll make it a day trip.” A quietly expectant silence followed, which was punctured by another sigh from Gladion.

“Yeah,” he said, “yeah. Sure.”

Another long moment of silence, and then Lillie said, “We should really move to the bed. All of us sleeping on the couch is uncomfortable.”

“Speak for yourself,” Selene yawned, snuggling a little more securely into Gladion’s chest. He shifted and dumped her into the floor, to which she responded with an injured mewl and puppy-dog eyes.

“Come on,” Hau said, dislodging Gladion and Lillie by moving, and in a tired camaraderie they all four went through an abbreviated nighttime routine—changing into pajamas, those who wore them, brushing teeth, braiding back hair, or in Selene’s case, flopping right in the middle of the bed and refusing to move until Hau picked her up again so Lillie and Gladion could clear the debris of Hau’s “bachelor living” from the bed. Once that was taken care of, Hau and Selene as one collapsed back onto the mattress, and when Lillie crawled in on Selene’s side, Selene latched onto her and took a deep breath of Lillie’s scent, exhaling in a contented sigh. A muffled argument between Hau and Gladion slipped in and out of Selene’s conscious mind, though it was resolved at some point by Hau hauling Gladion up onto his chest, because she felt both Hau’s overwarm skin and Gladion’s chilly fingers against her back.

“I love you,” Selene murmured to the air, and was answered back by three sleepy affirmations in kind. For a Champion living the traveling, demanding schedule her station came with, Selene had to admit, she had the best home life of all time.


End file.
